Inisfall Confederacy
"For life, liberty, and property!" ''- An Inisfalli battlecry (Pronounced Inn-iss-fall, plural Inn-iss-fall-ee) The Confederacy consists of the peoples touched by The Bard during her quest. Currently this means the city-states of Bahnba, Fodlah, Airu, Mead (famous for its eponymous honey-wine), Rinna, Moilurgdag, Lulamfa, and many others. They have a love of music, art, academics, and freedom and are a deeply religious people. The peoples are primarily centered around the large island south of the Woag Isles and the coastline further south. They are directly north of the Tallet Empire. The Inisfalli hold dragons in high regard as legendary creatures who represent justice and freedom. Green is their holiest color, and so the flag represents a green dragon rising with the sun and a new day. The knots of the dragon's tail represent not only Inisfalli art, but also their concept that all creatures and nature are intertwined. '''History' The People of the Wild lived along the Emerald Coast and on the Isle of Dair. The Wild Ones on the Isle of Dair found themselves at odds with the Fratres Megatherii, as the Daira wished to cultivate all of the island and found the Fratres too structured of a government, so determined that the land was rightfully theirs to conquer. This disagreement over land began the Inisfall-Megatherii War. The Druids of each Wild Tribe decided to have a conference on the Isle of Dair and agreed upon a standardized religion between them, Inisfalli Religion. By this newly made religion, the Druids determined that conquering the Fratres was against their ideals of freedom. With this union of religion, the Wild Tribes allied into the Inisfall Confederacy. Differences between Daira and Emera Daira Islander Inisfalli find themselves more warlike and spiritual. They are fantastic shipbuilders and more focused on trade and battle than the Emera, as they have less land to farm. The Daira City-States are Bahnba, Moilurgdag, and Airu as well as other smaller city-states. Emera Mainlander Inisfalli are more laid back and artistic. They focus more on farming than war. The Emera City-States are Fodlah, Lulamfa, Rinna, and Mead as well as other city-states. ￼Government Structure The Inisfall Confederacy is a religious minarchy comprised of city-states that follow the Inisfalli Religion, which is built into the constitution. It is an incredibly libertarian society, but combats the usual problems of libertarianism with a Ward of the State system that allows the poor to have food and shelter - so long as they work only for the state and wear embarrassing colored jumpers. An Inisfalli traveler might say to an outsider, "Oh yeah, our government provides that... But you're not going to like it." Preventing Monopolies and Price-Fixing It is written in the Storybook that "agreeing upon a price that benefits none but the people making them" or "an entity so powerful it controls price and people" is an abomination and to be destroyed. The people typically assassinate a high member of a clan that controls a business whenever a monopoly is created or the cost of a service too high. If the people do not (out of fear), warrior druids typically arrive to dismantle one of the price-fixing businesses as a warning to the others. It is random and indiscriminate, and continues until the prices are reasonable or all major business-holding clans have been destroyed. Several of these price-fixing schemes have been thwarted by burning all of them to the ground. Ward of the State A Ward of the State is for the poor and homeless. They may hold no lands, nor any possessions. They are housed in large dormitories in the city centers, are fed a meager diet, and wear bright jumpers with design and color depending on the city-state. They may work on civil projects such as bridges or new buildings, read and write documents, be a defense lawyer for wards or other disenfranchised peoples, patrol the city, or possibly fight fires. It is incredibly embarrassing to be a Ward of the State and most wards attempt to find employment somewhere else. Someone who chooses to be homeless is considered disgusting for "rejecting the kindness of the state", and are usually killed. Military Inisfall has no established military - only a militia. All humans who hold property must have arms. They must be able to come to the country's defense in an instant. The state provides ridiculously colored armaments to those who cannot afford it, and much like being a Ward, it is shameful to hold this equipment. Crime Not that common due to the law mandating all citizens have weaponry. Inisfalli take the law into their own hands, typically dragging a petty criminal to court to be judged. National Problems Every good nation has problems owing to its particular form of government. Libertarianism leads to oligarchy, and though it is illegal for anyone to be weaponless the great clan leaders can always pay better guards. Interaction with the Family Hearth has helped keep prices low, but there is a growing problem with more people becoming Wards of the State. Inisfalli corporations care little for the environment, or anything aside from profit. Natural resources are beginning to run low. Though the states share a similar culture there are differences between the city-states. Occasionally the states incite war against one another due to differences in interpretation of the scripts left by the Fili. Though the Fili is known to still exist, she has expressed her intent to not meddle in the affairs of Inisfall unless the situation becomes dire. Everyday Life Medicine The Inisfalli have a very high standard of living, owing to the speed of non-monopoly capitalism as well as the funding of the Druids. Inisfalli have clean water in every home, and a low rate of disease. Multiple hospital companies fight over who can offer the cheapest, most effective medical treatments to their patients. There are occasionally monopoly-breaking of the hospitals to ensure this remains the case. Many of the Inisfalli have found their primary care provider dead after such an occurrence, but thankfully the Druids keep archives of the medical state of every citizen. The Inisfalli find it of utmost importance to ensure their militia (citizens) remain healthy and happy. Fashion Inisfalli fashion is seen as strange by outsiders. The people wear whatever they like, and hold few social norms. The strange part is that the Inisfalli typically only wear clothing when absolutely necessary. Though the Storybook does not claim that freedom must extend to the freedom of body parts, many Inisfalli appreciate the freedom of wearing very little. Inisfalli may wear jewelry, belts, backpacks, shoes, and other necessary equipment but prefer to conceal little of what the earth made them with. Dairans of the north are more okay with wearing clothes, as the north is colder, but Emera are "naked barbarians" as often as they can. Visual Art and Jewelry Art finds its way into metal-working, as the Inisfalli pride themselves on having shining and glorious arms to display in combat. Twisting golden knots adorn their armor, swords, and painting; owing to the religious idea that all are connected in ways that are mysterious and complicated. Dragons and other beings from stories also find their way into art. Poetry, Stories, and Music All are a core part of Inisfalli life. In fact, the Inisfalli are one of the few civilizations to have a system of written musical notation. Tales of heroes finding themselves breaking the chains of slavery, freeing slaves, destroying tyranny, and engaging in witty and sensible business deals feature most often. Beautiful stories of nature and Druidic magic can also be found. The Druids transcribe all modestly popular songs and stories and keep them in the relevant Archives. All Druidic apprentices must not only memorize the first hundred years of songs and stories, but also add one to the Archive. Druidic Bards must memorize the entire archive. Relations with other Nations The Inisfalli generally despise greater governments - the idea that one man commands all others as slaves is disgusting, and worst yet the idea that humans are slaves to a government that coddles them like babies is unthinkable. They are entirely opposed to communism, gross acceptance of socialism, dictatorship, fiefdom, slavery, monarchy and any government that might oppress their freedoms. Woag The Inisfalli generally get along with their Woag neighbors after a peace was negotiated to stop both nations from raiding each other and focus on the bigger problem - the growing empires around them. The Family Hearth The only other major nation Inisfall is on entirely peaceful terms with would be the Family Hearth, aligning with their libertarian beliefs. The Druids find the Family Hearth as an overall benefit to the Confederacy. Tallet The Tallet are a major aggressor against the Inisfall, seeing their very existence as an affront to the Emperor's rule. The Inisfalli see the Tallet as equally an affront to their way of life. Tensions are strong between the two, but some unscrupulous Inisfalli are more than happy to trade with the Tallet if it means their individual profit (usually in secret). The Druids spend time musing on strategies to undermine the nearby empire, as well as training Inisfalli people on the Tallet's strategies and techniques. The most popular Bloodage packs in the Confederacy are Tallet. Goran The Goran are not common in Inisfall, but as the Inisfalli operate the Red Trail some ex-Gorans may be found advising the Inisfalli on their specialty that they had while in Gor. The Druids keep a close eye on Gor, but the Tallet are far more of a concern. Red Trail sabotage has caused the average Inisfalli and Druid to find Gorans suspicious even when posing as a friend. The Inisfalli play Bloodage due to these cultural interactions. Broken Kingdoms Inisfall is directly to the West of the Broken Kingdoms, though trade and interaction westward does not happen often. It is usually Inisfalli, seeking trade, who interact. The Inisfalli occasionally get into trouble in Kingdom lands by accidentally disobeying a law every so often. The Druids are wary of the Kingdoms, but so long as they remain divided they pose no threat. Collective The Inisfalli find the Collective a disgusting stain on the earth, going perfectly along with the Inisfalli ideas of freedom and hatred of governments that coddle their citizens. The Inisfalli see Collective members as sheeple who need to be brought into the light of freedom and capitalism. Where the Inisfalli fear the Tallet for endangering their way of life, they hate the Collective for enslaving its people behind lies. "At least the Tallet is overt," an Inisfalli might say. "We respect their honesty. Those drones, though? Some fuckers at the top spoon feed them this idea they live in a happy free world, and to get out if they don't like it. That's slavery. And that ain't right." Inisfalli always refer to them as the Collective and kill any Collective missionary on sight. Some Inisfalli are actively involved in the city of Exildun to help clean the stain of the Collective, even if it may be through crass and ineffective methods. Category:Nations Category:Inisfall